Peach Creek Village
by Mr.CartoonFan
Summary: AU Universe: Eddy Seison is an up and coming genin in the Hidden Peach Village. Along with his friends Double D and Ed, he'll have to be at his best to take on rogue ninjas, his older brother, other genins and maybe many many more. Rated T for blood, swears, alcohol. Inspired by Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy: The Life of a Shinobi by Tario Ed.
1. Genin Exam Arc - The Start of A Legend

Genin Exam Arc 1: The Start of A new Legend! Enter Eddy Seison!

To the edge of a deep forest thriving of peaches lies a village. This was the village of peaches in the land of fire. This village is protected with many ninjas, but out of all of them, one of known as the greatest. This was the Hageshī Momonokage, or simply the Momonokage for short. The person who held this title was Takaki Tashiaki of the Tashiaki clan. A man in his early thirties with black hair that reaches down the back of his neck. His clothes are a white robe with a small symbol of a peach on the left shoulder along with a red collar and a red hat that also had a symbol of a peach on it. As he stood outside his office he eyes the village. As he heads into his office A water ballon falls onto his head drenching his upper body, as he proceeds to remove the bucket a water balloon flies right into his face.

"Hah! I got ya." A voice from behind his desk said as the culprit jumps onto the desk. It was a twelve-year-old boy with three strands of hair wearing a yellow shirt short sleeve shirt and short olive green pants and black sandals. "Sorry to prank and run Lord Momonokage but I got places to be." The. boy said jumps over the desk.

"Eddy Seison!" The Momonokage shouts as he tries to catch the boy before he gets away, but he failed as the Eddy gets past him and jumps over the down to the village.

 _Yo! My name is Eddy Seison! Twelve years old and Future Legend of the Hidden Peach Village. I'm the star pupil of my class in the ninja academy as well as the most dashing, most cunning and the most respected._

As the self-introduction was about to continue, however, the second Eddy touched down on the ground floor he speeds of until he finds an empty area of the village, or so he thought, because in less than he expected he was surrounded by several adults all wearing a green flak jacket. Out of them all, one steps out to confront Eddy. A male with a dirty brown cap on his head wearing A green shirt with mesh under and khaki pants with a wallet chain and greenish gray shoes. His hairstyle is similar to Eddy's but he also had facial hair. He gave Eddy a look of annoyance and anger.

Eddy started with a nervous chuckle. "Heh Hey, bro. How's was your mission going?" He asks.

"It was going great until I got told about a certain idiot who decided to prank the Hageshī Momonokage." The man who Eddy revealed to be his brother.

"Really, wow. Well, I'm late for the class. When you find them make sure you give him a good pounding." Eddy said as he tries to walk away until he his brother grabs him by his collar.

"Trust me, I will." He said as he pulls his fist back and connects it to the back of Eddy's head.

 _Okay. So maybe not the most respected, but I'll be damned if not the most dashing._

Meanwhile, inside a small classroom, A man with short black hair wearing the flak jacket over blue overalls was overlooking a class of 18 kids he then notices one of the seats was empty.

"Before we continue, Does anyone where Eddy is?" He asks. Just then the door to the classroom slides opens revealing to be both Eddy's brother and Eddy who the latter was be carried due to him being restrained by rope.

"Sorry for the interruption Ozaki-Sensei, just needed to drop off my brother so he won't go cause more trouble." Eddy brother explained as he drops Eddy to the floor.

"Thank you, Hayashi. I'll try my best with him." Ozaki said.

"No worries. I gotta go before my team goes off without me. And don't cause any more trouble for people that have better things to do." Hayashi said referring the last part to Eddy whos response was glaring his brother down who ignores him and walks away sliding the door close behind him.

"I hope this being a-pain-in-the-neck phase ends by the time you have to graduate." Ozaki said as he pulls out a Kunai and cuts the rope holding him. "Now take you your seat so I can begin." He added as Eddy groans taking his seat. After three hours of being in class the time finally came for lunch. Eddy sat on a bench and pulls out a bento box from a bag.

"Eddy!" A voice calls out to him as he looks up to see two boys walking up to him. The first is a tall yellow skin boy with a buzz cut and a black unibrow wearing a red and white striped shirt purple pants and black sandals. The second was another tall boy who was wearing a black ski mask, an orange shirt, purple shorts with sandals.

 _Ed Jinzaburo. One of my closest friends since we were kids and the only guy I know can lift a bed and eat his own body weight in food everyday._

 _Eddward Toson. We call him Double D. My other childhood friend. Whenever you got a problem that needs a super nerd, he's your guy. Just don't expect him to join you in peeping in the girl's bathhouse. What?, it was my brother's idea. Back when he was cool._

Double D took the right end of the bench and Ed took the left of the bench and the two took out their lunch as well. The only oddity that Eddy spotted was Ed's lunch which was five boxes, compared to the other two boys lunch which was only one bento box.

"Well. Time to eat." Eddy declared as they each open their box. For Eddy, his had rice with some fried beef in the bottom left quadrant, cooked vegetables on the top left, some cooked beef on the bottom right with a cup of sauce and last in the top right was three rice balls.

For Double D his bento had rice, boiled salmon, pickled vegetables and some umeboshi.

Ed's box was different as it was only broken into three. Rice, sliced pieces of meat and some fish cakes.

"So what exactly did you do this morning that made your brother bring you in like that?" Double D asks.

"Remember when I was talking about pranking the Momonokage?" Eddy asks. As he reminisces Double D froze.

"Oh, Eddy you didn't." He pleaded.

"Yep, I did. I waited till he woke up and then they put a bucket of water over his office door and then nailed him with A balloon." He explained. Double D mentally groans after hearing his story. The three continues to eat, or Double D and Eddy ate while Ed scarfed down his food. Eventually the three finishes their food and Double D was finishing some tea he had as well.

"Well fellows, We still have roughly twenty minutes til class resumes, what should we do till then?" Double D asks.

"How about a spar? I've been practicing my jutsus and I might have the clone jutsu down." Eddy suggests.

"Fight! Fight!" Ed cheered as he grabs Double D and Eddy and drags them to the nearest field. However the second got there they were treated to a sight. Already in the field was two boys with a girl watching them spar. The first was a 12-year-old wearing a red baseball cap wearing a long-sleeved forest shirt, black shorts, and sandals.

 _Kevin Benkei. The class overrated undertalented_ _uncharismatic_ _arrogant narrow-minded person I've ever met. The only good going for him is he's not an emo._

The second was a taller boy with dark blue hair wearing a yellow T-shirt with a red horizontal stripe, light blue jeans, and red and cream shoes.

 _Rolf Shigetaka. A farmer whose entire family has enough charge to plow an entire forest. Not only that but he's the hardest hitter rather than Ed._

The girl was wearing a black T-shirt, white tank top, purple jeans, and black sandals.

 _Nazz Sorai. The prettiest girl in my life, second by her sister. If only that overrated undertalented uncharismatic arrogant narrow-minded person wasn't in the way, then she would've fallen for me a long time ago_.

Rolf and Kevin were in the middle of a test of Taijutsu and the two were currently locked hand and hand.

"Not bad. Rolf, you've been training with your father?" Kevin asks.

"Yes. Ever since Rolf was allowed into this place of studies, Papa and I have been undergoing strict training every night." Rolf explained to him. "And now you shall see the fruits of it first hand." He said as he pulls apart from Kevin. He then closes his eyes concentrating. Just then Rolf's body started to glow blue.

"What's Rolf doing?" Eddy asks as the three were hiding behind some stone bleachers.

"He's contracting his chakra but what could he be thinking?" Double D questions. Rolf entire body was covered in chakra and it began cackling. "Amazing, An full body armor of lighting chakra." He commented as the other two were merely watching the incredible thing that was transpiring before them. Another detail was the number of spectators had grown.

"Behold, Kevin boy. One of the Shigetaka's signature jutsus. Lightning Style Armour." Rolf revealed as the other two watches in amazement. Kevin wasn't going to submit however as he did a few hand signs.

"Not bad Rolf. But let's see how strong that armor really is." He then inhales deeply. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" He shouts in his head as he exhales and a large fireball expels from his mouth and engulfs Rolf in the fireball causing an explosion. When the smoke fades it shows Rolf and his body was still protected by the lighting armor but he was breathing more heavily.

"Very impressive fire, Kevin boy. But Rolf's iron will keep him protected." He said. Rolf charges at Kevin wanting to land one blow but just as he came within centimeters of him the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Rolf then deactivates his Lightning Armour panting and extends his hand and get him up. "Enjoyed the show Ed boys?" Rolf made a half turn as he looks at the bleachers and the three Eds made their appearance known.

"Well well. If it isn't dork, dork, and dorky." Kevin taunts the three as the audience snickers at the insult. "What's the matter? You wanted to see a real future genin train?" He continues until Eddy spoked up.

"Oh please, shovel-chin. Your little fireball doesn't scare a real ninja like me." Eddy boasted.

"Ho Ho. Does the no neck Ed boy wish to challenge us to a duel?" Rolf questioned.

"Oh please like I waste my time with this pipsqueak." Kevin said as he begins to walk away.

"Whatever. Like I waste my time with an overrated undertalented uncharismatic arrogant narrow-minded person like jar-head over there." Eddy insulted back as the two got into each other faces. Just then they were separated by a pair of arms. They look up and sees a woman wearing a flak jacket and blond hair with a Hidden Peach headband got between the two.

"In case you all haven't noticed, the bell for the end of lunch has already rung. So I suggest you all get back to your class before you all get detention." She told them as the crowd disperses.

"Fine then how about this, We settle this the next time we have on the sparing fields we settle this in a fight. That's in six days. Be ready, I don't want any excuses after I beat you, dork." Kevin said as he, Rolf, and Nazz walks back to class.

"I hope you satisfied with yourself." Double D said as they made their way back to class.

"Calm down Double D. Besides I have you two to help me train. Six days will be more than enough to scrub the floor with shovel-chin." Eddy assured him.

"Like I have a choice. Although this could provide me with the chance to practice some new jutsus my father has shown me." Double D said.

"Exactly. Don't worry Double D. As long as I'm here you have nothing to worry about." He assured him as Double D rolls his eyes and the three makes their way back to class.

Hageshī Momonokage: Firey shadow of the peaches

Umeboshi - pickled plums.


	2. Genin Exam Arc - Building To Battle

Genin Exam Arc 2 - Building To Battle! A boy and his blade!

After five more hours of brain pulsing work in the academy, the final bell of the day and the students exit the building. Some had their parents or other loved ones waiting for them. Ed, Double D, and Eddy walks at a steady pace away from the academy as the latter had a thinking expression.

"A penny for your thoughts, Eddy." Double D asks.

"I've been thinking of ways to beat Kevin in our upcoming with each idea I think of doesn't work." Eddy explained.

"That is true. Kevin's Fire Style will be A difficult thing to overcome as well as both of your Taijutsu skills are on equal and you both lack in Genjutsu.

So I believe your best option is to-" The Eds then found themselves outside of a weapon shop.

"I should get a weapon." Eddy decided. After a few seconds, Double D responded by trying to clean his ears with a swab he pulls from his back pocket.

"I'm sorry Eddy. I must've misheard you because I had a bit of stupidity in my ears." Double D insulted.

"Oh come on, what so bad about that?" Eddy argues.

"Eddy you're already known to be reckless, irresponsible, and impatient. Why in the world would you consider purchasing a weapon?" Double D questions.

"Come Double D give me a break. It's just to give me an upper hand against Kevin. He can use long-range fire jutsus while I can only do short to mid-range lighting jutsus." Eddy argued as he enters the shop. Inside they saw a girl with black short hair wearing a brown apron over a black button-up vest and pants at the counter who was talking to Nazz. The girl then notices the Eds walking in.

"Well look what the wind dragged in." She taunts.

 _Mell Haniko. Someone's who as sharp as her weapons and taijutsu skills are as deadly as her poisons._

"So what exactly do you three want?" Mell questions.

"I need the best sword you can give me." Eddy asked her. She lightly chuckles.

"Let me guess, for your fight with Kevin?" She asks hitting right on the nail.

"How did you know about that?" He asks.

"Nazz just got done telling me all about it." Mell told them.

"And let me guess, Shovel-chin ask you to start spreading the word across the village?" He asks a bit jealous.

"For your information. No, he did not. I just came along with someone and Mell and I started talking about the day." Nazz explained.

"Or really and who is this, someone?" Eddy asks doubtfully of Nazz's story. Just then a door behind them opens revealing a teenage girl with blond hair wearing a garment that extended to halfway down her thighs. Eddy and Ed's jaws dropped while Double D hid his blushing face under his hat as the girl noticed her.

"Oh hi, guys." The female calls out to them.

 _Kara van_ bartonschmeer _. Nazz's older hot sister. She's also on the same squad as my brother. Lucky bastard._

"So what are you guys doing here?" Kara asks.

"I need something to help shut Kevin up so I came here looking for a weapon to use." Eddy explained to her.

"For the record, I am still opposed to this idea." Double D brought up again.

"All right so what exactly are you looking for?" Mell asks Eddy. Eddy then browses the selves until he spots a Kusanagi with the word "Kaze" edged into it.

"I'll take that one." Eddy said as he goes to pick it up.

"Really? That Kusanagi? Its been here for a decade. Besides, I doubt you have the money to buy it anyways." Mell scoffs

"Oh please, how much money can it be worth?" Eddy doubts as he picks the Kusanagi up

"800 Ryo." The boys yell in exclamation and then fell to the ground. "Are you out of your mind? I don't have that kind of cash on me." Eddy argued.

"But I do." Kara jumped in as Eddy turned his attention to her and threw himself at her feet.

"Tara if you give me the money, Ed and I will let you take a look under Double D's hat.

"I beg your pardon?" The sock hatted boy asked as he held his hat in protection.

"Take the offer." Both Nazz and Mell said in unison. Ever since the first day of class, the main question on every girl's mind was what was under Double D's hat. Kara hummed for a bit before answering.

"No thanks, but I'll give the 800 Ryo." Kara said as she gives Eddy the money.

"Ah, why?" Mell question obviously disappointed.

"Well if it's to help some reach their goal them it fine by me." Kara answered. She then hands Mell the 800 for the payment and Mell tosses the blade over to Eddy who catches it by the helm. He expects with a close eye and then does a few practice swings.

"Nice. Can't wait to show this off to shovel-chin." Eddy boasted gripping the blade with determination.

"Now that's a match I would love to see. When's it happening?" Kara asked.

"Hold on, Kara. Don't you have any missions coming up?" Nazz questions.

"Nah. The first Chunnin Exams of the year is coming up and our sensei is recommending our team to take it." She answered her sister. "I gotta get going, still got some training and supply runs I gotta go do." Kara said as she exits the shop.

"What's the Chunnin Exams?" Eddy questioned.

"Seriously you don't know what the Chunnin Exams are? Do you even pay attention in class?" Nazz asked shocked.

"So why don't one of you educate me?" Eddy said as the four looks towards Double D who sighs as he expected that to happen.

"The Chunnin Selection Exams, or Chunnin Exams, as everyone like to call it, are a two or more part exam that takes place over the course of one to two weeks held twice every year. If you manage to pass and prove your skills to the kages, then you'll be promoted to Chunnin rank." He explained.

"Way to go Double D." Ed cheered picking the sock hatted boy into a bone-crushing hug.

"Well, that is expected to come from the son of the Momonokage aide." Mell commented. Double D blushes from the compliment and rubs the back of his head.

"Well it's true my father is one of the aides of the Momonokage, he doesn't exactly tell me anything." Double D points out.

"Alright alright. That's enough waisting time. We got work to do." Eddy then pulls the two out and begins to head to Ed's house.

Meanwhile, Kevin was training at home as he had several shurikens in hand and staring down an Eddy dummy made from straw and wood. With a quick flash of speed, he throws all the shurikens at the dummy hitting several vital areas. He sighs as he then inhales deeply. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" The large fireball destroyed the dummy as burning splinters fell from the air. "I can't wait till I get to destroy that dork." He said to himself. Just then the door opens to reveal a little girl with dark brunette hair wearing a white shirt and yellow pants. who goes and hugs Kevin by his waist.

"Big Brother, Mom said to come inside and take a break." The little girl informs the academy student.

 _Karen Benkei, Kevin's little sister. If only she could see how much of a jerk her brother really is._

"Yeah sure." He agreed as he takes his sister's hand and the two walks inside the home and inside was a woman with the same color as Karen but longer setting two bowls of riceballs on a small table.

"Here you two go. A small snack before dinner." Kevin's mother said as the two takes one and begins to eat. He didn't mind taking it easy once in a while in his training. "It's not like dorky's going to be a challenge to take down." He said to himself again.

Once the three were at Ed's house, Eddy slides open a pair of doors to a large arena filled with sand and many large boulders. "Ed, your father's training room is incredible." Eddy said.

"Sure am, Eddy." Ed answered.

"Now that we're here in Ed's training room, do you plan to tell us why you brought us here?" Double D questions.

"Yeah, I wanted to start testing how good this blade really is so we're going to have a bit of a sparing exercise. Ed, you going to chuck as many rocks as you can at me and Double D going to do the same with your water jutsu." Eddy explained to them.

"Yahoo. Training!" Ed cheered.

Double D sighs but gives his answer. "Very well I assist you in this physical exercise." Double D said and then Eddy stands at the furthest end of the training room. He pulls out the blade and readies himself. Double D begins doing hand signs while Ed clasps his hands together.

" _Earth Style: Thousand Piller Justu!_ " In a mere second, dozens of pillars erupted from the ground and began to fly towards Eddy. Eddy channels his chakra into the blade and as if it came alive the blade was surrounded by its own wind. He carefully watches the closest pillar close in on him before holding the blade out and swings it forward. Like a hot knife through butter, the pillar was sliced evenly down the middle and it fell to the ground. He then jumps through the falling pillars slicing and dicing as many as he can before falling back to the ground.

"He cut through a total of 14 pillars." Double D noted. He then goes through a series of hand signs as the water was created from Eddy believed from Double D's chakra.

" _Water Style: Raging Dragons Jutsu_!" Four dragons made from water jumps forward as they charged towards Eddy. The three haired preteen charges towards the dragons blade in hand and the lighting from the Kusanagi comes in contact with the dragon and it dissipates as well as the next one. The remaining two dragons circle around and again takes aim towards Eddy who waits for the second before jumping upwards letting the two dragons collide into the other.

"Impressive..." Double D mentally noted down. The two Eds then shares a look and a nod before simultaneously began weaving hand signs.

" _Earth Style: Thousand Piller Justu!_ "

" _Water Style: Raging Dragons Jutsu_!"

Before Eddy's eyes was a countless amount of stone pillars and water dragons. He tightens the grip on the blade which in turn made the wind swirled even stronger. " _I will beat Shovel-chin!_ " He boasted himself as he slices pillars. " _I will prove everyone including my brother wrong!_ " He then moves to the water dragons. " _I will become a ninja and I'll surpass the Momonokage!_ " He then goes on a slicing rampage.

Earth Style: Thousand Piller Justu - The user raises countless pillars of earth from the surrounding area

Water Style: Raging Dragpm Jutsu - Summons Dragons equal to the amount of Charka the user's will.


	3. Genin Exam Arc - Brotherly Bonds

As the three Eds continue to train in Ed's training field, they were not aware of a menace that was stomping its way towards them. The person slams the doors open and yells out a "HEY!" that not only caused them to lose focus on their session but cause the water to dissipate and the pillars of the earth to fall to the ground as the three preteen boys ran for their lives. After all of the pillars landed and the dust clouds settled the three look towards the door to see the culprit to the abrupt interruption to their training.

"Ed! You know what Mom says "No training until you get better scores in class." You're going to be in big trouble mister." the little girl reminded him.

"Get lost, you twerp. Can't you see we're busy doing something important?" Eddy said to the girl as he approaches the girl only to be gripped by the air and throw straight through two boulders and then eventually into the other two Eds.

"You don't tell me what to do fathead. I want you all out RIGHT NOW!" The girl yelled as Eddy wipes some spit off his face.

 _Sarah Jinzaburo. Ed's annoying, bossy, spoiled and short-tempered little sister. The gods only know how we manage to put up with her for all these years._

"What the big deal if we use this place? It's not like you're going to do any training." Eddy argued emerging from the pile.

"Actually we are." Another voice answered for Sarah as the three turns look towards the door to see the source of the voice belonging to a boy wearing a cyan colored sweater, white pants, black belt, dark brown shoes with black soles.

 _Jimmy Ichiro. The village's opposite version of a he-man. Don't believe me? He once broke his foot broke after a clothes-peg bounced onto it. Try to sink that in._

"Sarah going to help test out some new puppets my father and I built together." Jimmy explained showing a scroll containing a puppet as he walks onto the training field.

"Nobody cares about your stupid pup-" Eddy was cut off when he notices Sarah silenced him and throws him through the door connecting to the rest of the house. Sarah then turns to Double D and Ed as they quickly received the same treatment that Eddy just did barring the door behind them so the Eds could not enter. "Were we just thrown out of our own training place?" Eddy questioned dumbfounded at the events that just took place.

"Yes unfortunately by Ed's ten-year-old sister." Double D confirmed. After being kicked out the eds wondered the streets for a while after the afternoon sun covers the horizon. "Man I get a cool looking sword and thanks to that brat of a sister of yours Ed we got kicked out." Eddy recaps.

"As much as I would love to continue this train of sadness, I'm afraid I must return home before dinner or else mother will give me quite the scolding again." Double D said as he and the other two Eds waves goodbye and Double D begins to head home.

"The son of the aide to the Hageshī Momonokage is worried about getting a scolding from dearest mother. How pathetic right Ed?" Eddy ribs only to see that his other friend had gone home as well. He groans lightly and decides to make way to his home as well. On his way, he saw Kevin and Karen stargazing and jealousy grew in his body. If only his brother would do activities like that with him again but ever since he began A ninja its always been one excuse after another such as "he's too busy to do such meaningless things" or "you should be focusing on your studies." He wondered if his brother even knew how to relax nowadays. He opens the door to his home and saw his mother who was preparing dinner while her back was turned. "Oh, Eddy sweetie you're finally home." His mother greeted him. Eddy's mother was a former ninja now A stay at home parent.

"Hey, mom." Eddy greets back. As he walks further in he saw his father in the living room waiting around for dinner but he didn't see any signs of his brother. "Where's bro at?" Eddy asked.

"You're brother's outside prepping himself for the upcoming Chunnin Exams." His father explained as Eddy groans.

"Of course he is. No matter what day it is, he's always training." Eddy said. " _even on my academy entrance day."_ He said in his mind.

"Eddy, since your brother, is most likely going to train throughout dinner would you mind giving him his plate." His mother asked him holding A plate of curry and rice along with A drink.

"Oh yeah sure that'll be fun." Eddy said as he takes the plate and drink and takes it to the door which leads to their outdoor training field. Eddy slides it open and sees his brother panting hard. He closes his eyes and performs A series of hand signs so fast that Eddy couldn't follow.

"Raiton: Rakurai no Jutsu" He shouts as a small blue current of electricity shot from his hands and it travels towards A series of cans located on the fence. The attack managed to knock down the majority of the cans lined up. Eddy was impressed at seeing the lighting jutsu but he didn't want to show it. "Hey bro, Mom wants me to give you dinner." Eddy said putting the plate and drink on the ground.

"Thanks." Hayashi said as he saw that Eddy was walking back inside the house. "Hey, Eddy. Why don't you sit down and talk?" Hayashi asks. Eddy was shocked hearing this but accepts it.

"S-sure." Eddy agrees as he then sits opposite of his brother. "So I bumped into Kara earlier today. I guess you guys really are going to take the exams this time around?" Eddy asked wanting to confirm what he had heard.

"Yeah. We leave in two weeks and the exams are taking place in the Village hidden in the berry trees." He explained.

"Well, I don't see you guys getting eliminated any time soon." Eddy said as silence once again until Hayashi breaks it.

"So how is your training going at the academy?" He asks.

"It's alright. I'm challenging Shovelchin to A spar the next chance we get." Eddy explained. Hayashi makes A puzzled face.

"And what about your taijutsu?" Hayashi asked.

"What about it? I mean if I need to go close range I can just slice people up with my new Kusanagi.

"Oh, so you're going to be learning Kenjustu as well?" Hayashi questioned.

"Sure, what's that exactly?" Eddy asked earning A groan.

"Eddy how much have you and your friends have been practicing your fundamentals?" He asked.

"What you mean the basic things? Who cares? Everyone already knows them." Eddy said.

"Yes everyone knows them and they are important for A reason. Besides, you and the rest of your friends keep spending so much time learning elemental jutsus that I bet you all don't really know how to survive out in the world for days on end without supplies." Hayashi said with A bit of A frown.

"Well, then why don't you train me instead of putting me down all the time?" Eddy shouts at Hayashi and was about to stomp his way back into the house until he felt his brother hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down pipsqueak. I guess that instead of just putting you down all the time I should help you out, so I'm going to help you in your Taijutsu and teach you A Justu that will help you in all situations even in your fight against Kevin." Hayashi said.

"No kidding? Alright but maybe we should do it after dinner? It might be the last time in A while you have it with your family." Eddy said. Hayashi then smirks and rubs Eddy's head.

"Sure thing, Pipsqueak." Hayashi said as he picks up his food and the two brothers then enter the home.

* * *

Rakurai no Jutsu [ Lightning Bolt Technique ]

Rank: D


End file.
